


Grown

by Kayljay



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: 1000-5000 Words, First Time, M/M, Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-21
Updated: 2005-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:03:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayljay/pseuds/Kayljay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viggo attends the "Kingdom of Heaven" premier and finds Orlando changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grown

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was my first RPS story and inspired by the many lovely pics of Orlando from 'Kingdom of Heaven'

Viggo debated for a week before replying to the invitation. It had come through Orlando's agent. A shock when he was going through his mail. Usually Orlando would call him, tell him where and when. But this, it was almost as if Orlando knew what his answer would be.

He had no one but himself to blame. He had politely declined the last few invitations. He knew Orlando was hurt by his refusals, but at the time, Viggo thought it was better. Their time as lovers ended when the epic that was Lord of the Rings wrapped. He knew that all the exuberance was Orlando's natural state. Viggo found the hugs, kisses and general playfulness increasing painful as the truth became harder to deny.

He was in love with Orlando.

He was also hurting him. If Viggo couldn't control his emotions for one evening, what kind of friend was he? Even if he could have nothing else, he still wanted Orlando's friendship. He deserved to have his friends around him at the premier. Viggo wanted to see Orlando move into a place few actors ever achieved. Viggo had no doubt that 'Kingdom of Heaven' would prove that Orlando had the talent to carry a movie on his own.

OooO

"The King arrives."

Viggo smiled at the voice, realizing it wasn't just Orlando, he'd been denying himself, but all his other friends from Ring.

Sean Bean leaned against a wall, whiskey in hand. He set it aside to pull Viggo into a hug.

"About damn time you showed up. Some of us wondered if it was something we said." he said quietly against Viggo's ear.

He pulled back and took Sean's arms in a warrior grip.

"Aren't you supposed to be filming?" Viggo asked.

"I am, but I wasn't missing this. Everyone who worked with Orli said he was bloody brilliant." Sean reclaimed his glass of whiskey and led Viggo deeper into the crowd. "Let's get you a drink, m'lord."

The cast of 'Rings' had commandeered two large tables and for a moment, Viggo felt like he was in New Zealand again. The tables were a chaos of beer bottles that rattled threateningly when Elijah saw him. Viggo laughed and made his way around the tables, greeting old friends. A beer was pressed into his hand.

"We've got two limos to take us to the premiere," Elijah said breathlessly, "and as Ringbearer I demand my King's attendance."

Viggo inclined his head, his Aragorn voice coming easily.

"Your wish is my command, dear Frodo."

OooO

"Finally come to your senses, dear boy?" Ian questioned quietly a few beers later.

"I've probably taken leave of them." Viggo said,

"How so?"

Viggo's eyes had finally found Orlando in the crowd a short time before and thought his eyes were playing tricks on him. Orlando's curls were gone. He still wore his character's straight hairstyle and facial hair, but there were other changes too. There was a calmness in his demeanor as he answered one question after another from the press corps.

"He's changed, Ian."

"Indeed. Our little elf has grown up."

OooO

It was almost time to leave for the premiere when Orlando joined them. He greeted them with a deep bow, before the Hobbits nearly bowled him over. Viggo smiled at the ease with which Orlando corralled them and gave each of them a tight hug and a bright smile, before moving on to the rest of the table.

"Good Heavens," Ian exclaimed, when he laid his hands on Orlando's broad shoulders. "I dare say you'd never fit into your elf costume now."

Orlando grinned, "They actually sent me to a nutritionist so I would bulk up."

"Orlando!" One of the security people who was herding the rest of the cast out to the limos was waving him over.

"I have to go. I'll see all of you at dinner tomorrow. We can really talk." He turned to Viggo, hugged him. "I'm so glad you came," he whispered. "I've missed you."

OooO

Viggo climbed inside the limo, still in shock. In his pocket was a hotel keycard, wrapped in a piece of paper. Orlando had slipped it to him with their final handshake and without another word, had slipped away to join his latest movie family.

Ian, the only one in position to see Orlando's sleight of hand, was smiling knowingly, but said nothing. It was finally David Wenham who pulled him from his introspection.

"Beer, Viggo?" he asked, holding up a bottle.

"Whiskey, this time I think."

"About damn time," Sean snorted. "I thought Karl and I were the only ones up for the stronger stuff."

OooO

The ride to the theater took forever. Not an uncommon occurrence on a premier night, but it gave Viggo the chance to consume two more glasses of whiskey and think far too much about the keycard in his pocket.

_"I've missed you."_

Words with a wealth of meaning. If Viggo had doubted Orlando's intentions, all it took was a look into those expressive brown eyes. Somehow, all his physical expressions of affection had been harnessed and channeled into them. He had seen it before. Orlando had used it to give Legolas the intensity of a centuries old soul. He popped in and out of elf persona. He was far too energetic to hold the calm exterior for long. What had changed?

He sighed and took a last sip of whiskey as they pulled up to the theater. The hobbits were already causing a commotion on the red carpet. A smile bloomed on his face as he realized they were all wearing tennis shoes with their suits.

"Wish I would have thought of that idea," Karl chuckled beside him, before looking ruefully down at his well-polished dress shoes. "Why do we get all dressed up for these things, anyway? Pain in the arse."

A feminine scoff turned their heads. "When you boys have to wear three inch heels, hose and need to use double back tape to keep your formal wear from causing a scene, then you can whine. Until then. . . ." Liv smirked and swept past them.

"Lady does have a point," Sean said.

"We never look that good," Dave said, watching Liv gracefully turn for the press, the train on her dress pooling perfectly behind her. "How does she do that?"

"I think she practices," Karl said with not quite a straight face.

"Don't let her hear you say that," Sean warned and they all laughed.

OooO

Viggo pushed open the restroom door. With everyone taking their seats, it was quiet. With a deep breath, he pulled the keycard and the note from his pocket.

V

I can't tell you how glad I am you came tonight. It's been too long since I've had a chance just to talk to you. I've missed that, more than you would believe. When we were in New Zealand, I took those conversations for granted, along with so many other things. I hope that you'll use the keycard. God knows when I'll be done with the parties. Maybe it's too much to assume that you will wait for me in my hotel room and rest until I come back, but I hope you do.

I wish I could sit with you tonight. Everyone says I have nothing to worry about, but I'm a wreck worrying about living up to the hype. Liam has been great through all this–but he's not you.

See you soon,

O

 

"So," Ian asked quietly when Viggo returned to his seat, "anything you can share?"

"He's nervous as hell." He shook his head when Ian attempted another question.

"I guess I'll have let my imagination run wild," Ian said.

The lights in the theater began to dim.

OooO

Viggo closed the hotel room door behind him and leaned against it. The response to the movie had been amazing. Orlando's happiness shone out of his eyes. When their eyes connected Vigo gave him his best Aragon bow then mouthed one word.

"Soon."

Even from across the room he could see Orlando's breath hitch, his eyes grow brighter.

Now that he was in Orlando's hotel room, he was having second thoughts. Could he even try to sleep? Probably not, but he stripped off his jeans and shoes and crawled under the covers anyway.

OooO

He wasn't sure what woke him. The room was quiet. Viggo knew that he was no longer alone. Without opening his eyes he smiled.

"About time you got back."

The bed dipped beside him and a kiss was pressed to his forehead. Viggo opened bleary eyes. Orlando still wore his suit, but the tie was long gone and his shirt was unbuttoned down to the breastbone.

"Will you be angry with me if I said all I wanted to do was sleep?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me."

 

The next time Viggo woke, Orlando was on his back, staring up at the ceiling.

"Doesn't look like you slept much."

Orlando turned his head and smiled.

"I tried. I guess I had more energy than I thought." He rolled onto his side and trailed his fingers down Viggo's arm. "You awake enough to talk?"

"Depends on the subject," Viggo teased.

"Why are you angry with me?"

Any trace of sleepiness was banished.

"What gave you that idea?"

"We haven't kept in touch. I've called you. Invited you to premieres."

"Orlando. I'm not angry with you. I've been dealing with some things. Bad timing, that's all."

"Okay. It must be serious because no one else knows what's going on with you either."

"I'm fine. Nothing to worry about."

"Since when haven't we been able to talk about anything?"

Viggo closed his eyes. Orlando wasn't going to let this one go. Fine. How close to the edge could he walk?

"I'm in love with someone. He doesn't feel the same way," he shrugged. "I'll get over it."

"Viggo, I'm sorry. You should have told me. The least I could have done was go over his house and knocked some sense into him."

"I appreciate the offer."

"So what is wrong with this guy? Blind or stupid?"

"Neither. He's just at a point in his life where a commitment isn't an option. Both of us travel and I can't do a long distance relationship."

Orlando sighed. "Yeah that sounds familiar."

"You're talking about Kate."

He nodded. "I thought it would work, you know? She's an actress, I thought she would understand. I thought . . . "

"What, Orlando?"

"I thought I was in love with her. I wasn't. Sometimes I just wanted someone to listen. She'd get bored, said I was 'thinking too much'. Sometimes I'd talk about something and she had no idea. You would think that she would like learning something new. Unless it affected her, she wasn't interested. At first I thought I was expecting too much from her."

"You know that's not true," Viggo said. "You deserve someone who cares enough to listen to you, be more than just a lover."

"I know. I found it once, I just didn't realize how precious it was at the time." He shrugged. "Too late now."

"Why is it too late?"

Orlando closed his eyes and shook his head. Viggo was shocked to see tears on his face.

"Orlando, talk to me."

"I swore I wasn't going to do this," he rasped.

"What? Cry?"

"No. I thought I could get through seeing you that it wouldn't hurt as much. I told myself we could be just friends, but Viggo, dammit I can't! I need more than you can give me!" He wrapped his arm around Viggo's waist and buried his face in his shoulder. "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry, Viggo."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for." He slid his fingers through his dark strands and pulled him closer. He pulled Orlando's head back gently by the hair. In fact, I know just the person to help you."

"There is no one else–"

Viggo shut him up with a kiss.

Orlando lay quiet for a few seconds, before latching onto him a groan. When Viggo tried to push him on his back, he pulled away.

"No. You don't have to do this. You love someone else."

Viggo let a slow smile spread across his face. "You know, Orlando, you were right, the guy I'm in love with? He is stupid and blind. He's got love staring him right in the face and doesn't even realize it."

"What?"

He watched the realization dawn on Orlando.

"You weren't the only one who took our relationship in New Zealand for granted," Viggo said. "I knew the first time we saw each other after the filming wrapped. At that point, the schedule was crazy. Neither of us had time for the other. Every time I saw you, I felt like I was suddenly alive again when you hugged and kissed me."

"Is that why you stayed away?"

He nodded. "After awhile, it just hurt too much not to have anything more. When I got the invitation to the premier, I knew that I couldn't stay away. I couldn't have you as a lover, but the least I could do was be your friend."

"Sounds like I wasn't the only one being stupid," Orlando remarked.

"Really?" Viggo said, pushing Orlando onto his back.

Orlando laughed, letting Viggo have his way, brushing his lips against his jawbone and throat. Humming in contentment, he slid his hands under Viggo's tee shirt, stroking up his spine with his fingertips.

"Up," Orlando said, but Viggo shook his head, lips never leaving his skin. "How much do you like that tee shirt, lover?"

When Viggo continued his assault, Orlando's fingers moved to the small of his back, working the material between his fingers. With a firm grip on either side, he tore the shirt with a quick move, laying Viggo's back bare.

Orlando laughed as Viggo's head popped up. Looking over his shoulder at his ravaged tee shirt, he glared at Orlando, who was freely caressing his back.

"Not nice."

He slid his tongue over Viggo's lips; his hands busy sliding beneath his underwear.

"What should I be doing?" he purred, licking the stubble at Viggo's jaw.

With a growl, Viggo sat up, pulling the remains of his shirt off. The next thing he knew, he was on his back. His thighs pinned under Orlando's weight, a hand planted in the center of his chest. Viggo tried to buck him off. Orlando bore down harder.

Viggo saw the feral glint glow in Orlando's eyes.

"Getting off on this, are you?"

Orlando nodded, eyes narrowing. One handed, he pulled his own tee shirt off, switching hands on Viggo's chest and shook his arm until the shirt slid off.

"Jesus, Orlando," Viggo had seen him bare chested on the screen last night, but that was nothing compared to reality.

"Let me, Viggo. Let me fuck you, lover."

He groaned. "Yes, god. Yes."

Orlando removed the rest of their clothes and wasted no time slipping a slick finger into him. Viggo clenched his teeth against the rhythm.

"Relax, Viggo."

He had no will against the sound of Orlando's voice. With a moan, he gave himself up as a second finger joined the first. Twisting inside him, spreading the lube, saving the prostate for last. Viggo whimpered when Orlando drew back and out.

"Shhh . . . Viggo look at me." His breath hitched as dark blue eyes found his.

"I love you, Viggo," he whispered. "So much. More than anything. I'm going to take you now. I'm going to fill you up, make you mine."

"Yes. Want you. Love you, Orli."

Orlando's thrust into his body was almost painless, but he held himself still to let Viggo relax even more. Foreheads touching, he caressed Viggo's lips.

"Okay love?"

Viggo nodded and Orlando kissed him long and hard.

He felt like he was standing at the edge of sanity and the only thing that kept him on the edge were the brown eyes above him, the cock inside of him.

Viggo didn't have to spur him on. He was drifting closer to the edge, feeling the vibrations building inside him.

"Orli, god. I can't!"

Brown eyes bore into his.

"Come, lover. Come," he hissed.

The ground beneath him dropped away, but instead of falling, he was soaring, riding on a bright wave.

 

"Viggo?"

For the second time that day, he opened heavy eyelids. Smiling softly, he stroked Orlando's back."

"Love you," he whispered.

This time Orlando's eyes were bright with joy. It was enough.

~end~


End file.
